


Seiza

by Bean_Pate



Series: Hotel Life [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Lee Minhyuk, He will get out at some point lol, Hoseok is again at the gym, Ichinawa, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shownu character study, Sub Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, because i can't help myself, cockring, mentioned hyungwon, mentioned kihyun, teasing and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_Pate/pseuds/Bean_Pate
Summary: Hyunwoo needs to feel whole again.





	Seiza

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So I wrote another one.   
> English is still not my native language so I'm trying my best.   
> Lots of thanks to @shinsxoh for the beta ^^
> 
> Please enjoy.

The ceiling lights were flickering, and Hyunwoo took a deep breath. He was laying on the bed, legs dangling over the edge, his arms laying limp at his sides. 

They just arrived in the city and they had the evening free before the concert tomorrow. 

Hoseok went straight to the gym as soon as they got to the hotel. He always says that he works out to manage stress, and Hyunwoo can always tell by his mood when was the last time he ground some iron. 

Hyunwoo works out to eat more, and because keeping his body a perfect dancing machine it’s part of his job.

He has tons of old injuries bothering him from time to time, the most recent a still undeciphered pain in his back that makes itself known after a long day of practice. But his x-rays are clean, his spine looks good, so he just does what he always does: works through the pain and then does recovery and functional work in the gym. A good core will keep him safe, that’s what he keeps telling himself. 

But tonight he couldn’t get himself to follow Hoseok. He’s tired, but that’s not the problem. “Tired” has become their baseline, a permanent underlying state of being, but it’s part of the game. They need to keep the momentum of attention in the public eye and work their way to the top. Then they’ll relax a little.

He has an itch he can’t scratch, a feeling of uneasiness in his own skin. 

Maybe it’s the side effect of too much jet lag and too little time for himself. 

He groans, pushes the heels of his hands in his eyes and gives up. 

He grabs his phone and writes quickly

 

_ H in the gym. Wanna come over? _

 

He hits send and then just looks at the screen blankly.

 

_Yup. Be right there_ , Minhyuk answers and he exhales with relief. 

 

After less than five minutes he hears an articulated knocking on his door.

 

“Room service!” is the lame joke that follows the sound.

 

He opens the door and Minhyuk lets himself in, carrying a small black leather pouch bag.

 

He gets to the window, gives a look outside making a snobby face with his chin up, and then pulls the curtains closed. 

 

He turns to Hyunwoo, pouch under on arm and the other hand on his waist, hips crooked and asks

 

“So, is this the “just cuddle and sleep because I feel lonely and sad” booty-call or the “I don’t know what I am and I need you to remind me” booty-call?” 

 

Hyunwoo looks at his feet and lifts two fingers shily. 

 

Minhyuk smirks “Tsk, I knew it. You’re lucky, I have some new stuff that I wanted to try with you” and Hyunwoo sees his smirk becoming more predatory and dangerous. 

 

“Come here” calls Minhyuk, sitting on the bed and patting the spot beside him.

 

This is the part where they negotiate the scene, and Minhyuk likes to play by the book and starts showing him what he has in the pouch, explaining him what it does and how it should feel. 

Minhyuk always tries every toy or tool on himself first, he wants to know what he’s doing. 

Hyunwoo respects him a lot for that, and it’s one of the reasons why he trusts him.

But since it’s Minhyuk, the whole thing sounds pretty much like “Sothesearenippleclamps, I bought a new stronger pair since you didn’t feel at all the old ones, andIcancontrolthepressurewiththisscrewhere, thenIhavethesmallmetalplug, thevibrator, oh also I couldn’t carry the leather cuffs sorry babe, so I have only the coconut rope, then I’ve got the needles kit, no knife, blindfold, ball gag, cock ring, wartenberg wheel, lube, condoms and my awesome self”

 

Hyunwoo looks at all the toys as they’re displayed neatly on the bed cover. He looks at the shiny metal and familiar shapes and feels his hunger growing in anticipation. 

He points at the things he wants and Minhyuk puts the rest away back in the pouch.

 

He’s still sitting on the bed, shoulders slouched and looking at his own hands, when Minhyuk lifts his chin up and asks him: “Are you ready to be my good boy?” 

 

This feels like home to him. Hyunwoo knows he’s safe and that he can let himself go and reach the deepest parts of himself. 

 

He swallows and says “Yes” before kissing Minhyuk’s palm.

 

Minhyuk leans down and kisses him, deep and demanding, and he feels like melting.

Minhyuk tugs on the hem of his shirt and he gets the hint. He takes it off, his pants and underwear following suit.

Minhyuk eyes are focused on him while he gets naked, while he stands with his arms crossed in the middle of the room, emanating power just wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

 

Hyunwoo doesn’t really care for fancy clothes and fetish paraphernalia, he feels more with his body rather than his eyes, and gets turned on more by the smell of sweat rather than posh leather. 

 

Minhyuk nods at him and he knows what to do. He walks to the center of the room, and never breaking eye contact with Minhyuk, sits down in a martial seiza.

 

He feels his heels digging in his butt, and the hard wooden floor under his knees. He keeps his back straight, puts his hand on his thighs and waits.

 

Minhyuk starts circling around him, brushing his shoulders with his fingertips, and Hyunwoo takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

He ears Minhyuk’s footsteps going away towards the bed and back. He kneels down behind him, placing a single kiss at the top of his spine. 

Hyunwoo leans back into him, and Minhyuk brings the small bundle of coconut rope up to his face, dragging it down to his neck and then his chest.

It’s rough but the dry cutting feeling is amazing on Hyunwoo’s thick skin. 

Minhyuk circles his arms around him from behind and undoes the rope bundle, making the rope fall in Hyunwoo’s lap while he works on pairing its ends and folding it in a half.

Hyunwoo is grateful for Minhyuk’s obsessive mind and the hours he spent watching youtube tutorials crouched on his bed trying to do a decent futomomo on his own leg.

Minhyuk takes the doubled rope and stretches it between his hands, before sliding it on Hyunwoo chest, catching his nipples and making him shiver.

Minhyuk keeps the rope tense and moves it up until it’s sitting on Hyunwoo’s neck, pulling enough to make him feel the pressure on his throat.

The feeling of complete possession that comes from knowing that Minhyuk could just strangle him, right there, it’s overwhelming. Minhyuk likes to take his time during the scenes they play, testing Hyunwoo trusts and abandonment over and over.

Minhyuk slides the rope off his neck without taking the pressure off even for a single moment, making Hyunwoo feel the whole length of it and making his skin red with scratches.

Then Minhyuk puts his hands over Hyunwoo’s thighs, their fingers and the rope intertwined, then takes Hyunwoo wrists and brings them back between their bodies. 

Hyunwoo knows what’s coming, he positions his wrists palm to palm, hands in fists, leaving just a small gap between them.

Minhyuk start tying his wrists with a simple cuff, always pairing up the rope and double checking for tension. His perfectionism means even more safety in these situations, especially considering how intense things tend to become between them. 

Hyunwoo loves being tied up. Restrained. His body is so big and strong that it’s a sublime form of comfort: having finally something that keeps him there. He doesn’t have to control his strength, to calculate every movement. He can let himself go, and Minhyuk will be there catching him and guiding him.

The coconut rope is way rougher that the usual canapa rope. He knows his wrists are going to get scratched. He likes the constant reminder and the subtle pain he can feel with every movement. He just hopes the stylists won’t mind adding wrists cuffs to his stage outfit. After all they allow Hyungwon to wear fucking turtlenecks in the middle of the summer. 

Minhyuk leans back toward the bed to grab something, but leaves a hand on his shoulder. He never breaks contact when he’s tied up. 

Hyunwoo is grateful for that. 

Minhyuk hugs him from behind, holds him close and whispers into his ear:

“You will tell me when it’s too much, ok?”

Hyunwoo nods.

Minhyuk pinches the skin behind his elbow.

“Y...Yes.”

Hyunwoo stutters and Minhyuk seems satisfied by the answer, holds his chin up with one hand and starts mouthing at his neck, using his tongue and his lips and reducing Hyunwoo in a very pliant body leaning back on his chest.

Minhyuk’s hands slide on his thighs, never touching him directly, but it doesn’t really matter. He can feel himself getting hard fast, the anticipation of what’s coming, what he wanted and needed so much, it’s enough to make his head spin. 

But just when his cock is starting to fill up, Minhyuk’s grabs it at the base and he scolds him “Ah ah, not yet. You need something before.” And without further notice he clips a thick leather cockring around the base.

Well then, this is going to be fun. Everytime they use cock rings Hyunwoo finds himself a sobbing mess very fast. But he wants to be good. He wants to be better. He wants to overcome his own limits.

 

Hyunwoo takes a deep breath, looks at the ceiling and braces himself for what is coming. 

Minhyuk’s hands are on him again, squeezing his waist and moving onto his nipples, stroking and pinching them until the small buds perk up. Minhyuk brings something metallic and cold near his chest and Hyunwoo feels the chain connecting the clamps. 

Minhyuk keeps his nipples still with two fingers while putting them in place, the pressure slow and relentless, the pain dull and constant, making Hyunwoo completely hard in seconds. 

 

Minhyuk’s smile on his neck at his own handiwork, while he plays around the wet tip of his cock with his fingers.

“What should I do with you now?” he teases.

Hyunwoo mind is starting to get fuzzy, between the rough feeling of the ropes and the pain and Minhyuk’s warmth behind him he can feel himself slipping into sub space. 

He trusts Minhyuk. Minhyuk knows him, knows his body and his limits. He knows how to break him and rebuild him. He knows how to make him feel whole again.

He takes another deep breath and whispers “Take me.”

Minhyuk slides a blindfold over his closed eyes.

And he’s down.

 

His whole skin is awake. He can feel Minhyuk’s breath on his neck like liquid fire. 

He can feel the ropes on his wrists and it’s like they’re biting him. He can feel the clamps and it’s like the pain is opening a tunnel into his soul. 

Wet fingers are circling his hole, and his muscles melt at the touch, allowing them in. 

The fingers are massaging and stroking and he can’t keep his hips still, chasing them and moaning with a voice that doesn’t sound like his own. 

 

He’s hard, he is so hard and the cockring is making it last forever.

The fingers are now being replaced by something hard and cold, sliding into him and sitting just on top of his prostate.

Minhyuk’s mouth is close to his ear, he can feel his warm breath and his lips brushing his skin when he starts counting:

“Three.”

 

“Two.”

 

“One.”

 

A broken breath.

Then a powerful vibration makes him arch and throw his head back in a low loud moan and at the same time the clamps are being pulled from the chain that connects them and the pain is sharp and curses through his muscles like thunder, from his chest to his neck to his head and he grinds his teeth and crouches forward to relieve the tension but the buzzing vibration is overwhelming on his prostate and he wants to come but he can’t and he wants it to end but he also wants more and there’s wetness on his cheeks and his mouth, warm hands stroking his face and tilting his head up, fingers stroking his lower lip and pushing it down, opening his mouth. 

He relaxes his tongue out like muscle memory and he feels the hot weight of Minhyuk’s cock on it, welcome and familiar. Hyunwoo knows that if he’s good for Minhyuk, if he lets Minhyuk use his mouth to get pleasure, he’ll be allowed to come. 

He wants to feel more, to feel everything, to disappear in pain and Minhyuk and then come back whole. 

Minhyuk grabs his hair with both hands and starts fucking his mouth and he can’t really breathe. But when he thinks he’s going to pass out for the lack of oxygen, Minhyuk slides out and he inhales for a second, before everything starts again. 

He can’t remember how many times it happens, how long Minhyuk has been fucking his mouth while cursing, but it’s getting more frantic until he feels him tense up and hold his head still, warm liquid shooting in his throat. 

He’s covered in sweat, the muscles in his shoulder tight from the position they’re forced in, his ass still full and vibrating, his cock now so hard and sensitive that it feels like it’s exploding.

But Minhyuk is there behind him again, praising him while his hands are crawling toward his cock.

Long fingers are wrapping around his length, stroking him and he feels his orgasm there at the back of his head if only, if only…

And then the pressure at the base of his cock is gone and his mind goes completely blank with blinding pleasure. 

 

When he comes back he’s lying on the floor, head in Minhyuk’s lap and his hair being gently stroked.

“Welcome back” Minhyuk greets him smiling.

“Woah, that was a strong one”. His body feels mellow and his mind still a little bit fuzzy. He sits up and a glass of water appears in his hands.

“Drink it all. And then we can take a bath if you like?” 

 

“Do we have time for that?” Hyunwoo asks, drying his mouth with the back of his hand after drinking.

 

“Yeah. I texted Hoseok and told him to go shower in my room. Kihyun will appreciate.” Minhyuk adds with a knowing smirk.

 

Minhyuk stands up and offers him a hand. He takes it, turns it around his and kisses his palm.

The scene is over, but this is his way of expressing gratitude for all that Minhyuk gives to him. 

 

Their relationship doesn’t have a name, but it doesn’t matter for Hyunwoo. He knows the truth they share and how deeply they can show their true self to each other.

 

Everything else doesn’t matter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and feedback in the comments, it will help me a lot!
> 
> I hope this gave you pleasure ;)


End file.
